The detection of long chain fatty acids (e.g., quantity) in bodily fluids is an area that has not been fully explored. Yet, the concentration of fatty acids in breast milk is particularly important as breastfeeding is one of the most important contributors to infant health. The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends that an infant be breastfed during the first 6 months of life. Despite the importance of breastfeeding, more than 88% of mothers stop exclusive breastfeeding before their babies reach six months of age. Research indicates that many women who wean their infants early are often motivated by a concern that their milk is nutritionally inadequate. In this phase 1 proposal, SureMilk proposes to evaluate and manufacture a disposable home monitoring kit that enables mothers to determine the caloric content of their breast milk. We will expand upon our discovery that the rate at which breast milk travels across a proprietary surface is dependent on the fat content in the fluid. As such, the fat content can then be translated to the calorie content of the breast milk using an already published correlation. The two Specific Aims are: SPECIFIC AIM 1: Examine the performance of the device using breast milk samples and validate its usage for a prototype system. SPECIFIC AIM 2: Prepare monitor prototype containing the caloric counter and the disposable cartridge for testing, sterilization, and accelerated shelf-life/storage studies as well as develop an instruction manual and packaging. The results from successful completion of these Aims will result in a disposable home calorie monitor that: 1) women can easily use to obtain a reliable, accurate measure of the caloric value of their breast milk;2) will give confidence to mothers to breastfeed and thus increase the percentage of mothers who choose to do so;and 3) can be used by mothers of low-birth-weight babies and of infants with "failure to thrive" diagnoses to monitor their infants'caloric intake from breast milk. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The detection of long chain fatty acids (e.g., quantity) in bodily fluids is an area that has not been fully explored. Yet, the concentration of fatty acids in breast milk is particularly important as breastfeeding is one of the most important contributors to infant health. The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends that an infant be breastfed during the first 6 months of life because breastfeeding provides a range of benefits for the infant. Despite the importance of breastfeeding, more than 88% of mothers stop exclusive breastfeeding before their babies reach six months of age. Research indicates that many women who wean their infants early are often motivated by a concern that their milk is nutritionally inadequate. Some mothers, particularly those who care for preterm and low-birth weight babies, abandon breastfeeding for formula in order to ascertain the caloric value of the food consumed by their infants. We are developing a fast, reliable, home calorie monitor to help mothers determine the caloric intake of their infants. We will expand upon our discovery that the rate at which breast milk travels across a proprietary surface is dependent on the fat content in the fluid. As such, the fat content can then be translated to the calorie content of the breast milk using an already published correlation. We hypothesize that the knowledge of the calorie content of their own breast milk will give mothers confidence to continue their breastfeeding practices at this critical time in their child's life.